I Own Swag
"I Own Swag" is the second song off of the God's Father mixtape. It's as a diss track in response to David Banner's song "Swag", in which he criticizes Lil B and his contemporaries. "I Own Swag" uses a sped up version of the instrumental for "Swag". Lyrics Yeah, like I said it's your boy, Lil B God's Father Mixtape You already know how I do Man, I kill shit Rip the rap game up Motherfucking everything Man we got riches and everything I don't give a fuck Fuck 'em! Bitch, I own swag I'm a star like I'm in SAG I'm so fab like I'm in Sac I tote that Tec and I hold that Mac Got a few scratches up on that gun I straight spit like I ain't got no tongue Bitch came asking me questions "Where's my car?" Bitch, which one?! No Lil B then it ain't no fun Everything cool 'til I bought that blunt If you talking weed, bitch, I got that gun Pour me a cup, bitch, let's get drunk I'm Karl Malone, I just dunk I'm so high... Off this weed I be high, bitch It's straight from the hood, shit Evil Based God Drop my top And I don't get robbed Never say never But I never been robbed Try to jack me go get a day job Like Mac Dre that's not my job But that's my bitch, ooh shit She told me things I wouldn't even say Went on a date and I fucked her face You know I'm more famous than you, than you And I can do everything that you can't do, or try to Hasta la Vista I'm looking for a Senorita Mexican, Brazilian Nicaraguan, that's what I'm into Bring two to the ranch and pass 'em Put 'em all down I don't pass 'em I cuff 'em Yes, bitch, I said I cuff 'em Fucked her in the ass that's where I nutted Popped a viagra and I'm feeling like Mase No homo, bitch, I'mma take that case Real talk, bruh, I'mma fuck her in the face Met a pretty bitch, here all day Sitting on my ass making a mill all day Call me Obama BasedGod, call me Obama BasedGod ...A-Rod! I'm overseas like Jay Sean Call me Daddy Yankee Fucking bad bitches Yankee, Yankee Based God You hating on me that's not my problem We living in a world where people talk shit Suckas kiss ass, and they hoes suck dick I don't gotta problem with a ho sucking dick But she better be clean when she suck my shit Niggas get mad cause I talk a little shit I don't even care Ass so square I'm a bad boy like Dilinjah Wear a fucking suit like Choppa there More money, more Problems like Poppier R.I.P my young nigga might pop a pill Last year I almost made a mill Run the rap game and ain't got no deal! Based God! It's Lil B Aye that's what you should of done on this beat motherfucker! (Bitch) (You faggot) God's Father Mixtape (You fat fatty) (You bitch) I'm going all the way there! I'm going all the way in! Lil B rawest rapper alive Like I said any rap motherfuckas got a problem, let's go! (BasedGod!) Pssh, this that real WorldStarHipHop shit I think I'm famous (Rawest rapper ever) BasedGod, yeah (Rawest rapper alive) (God's Father mixtape) Like I said, any motherfuckers that got a problem, man (BasedGod!) I'm taking over I done already took over like 5, 10 times around What rapper you know don't got a deal but run the rap game? Unsigned but runnin' this motherfucker Like it's the motherfucking futbol (Lalalalala, we thuggin!) You feel me? You feel me? You feel me? We thuggin! B-town boy Westside up Shouts out to the down South Shouts out to the East Coast Shouts out to Canada Shouts out to Europe Shouts out to Germany, Asia, Africa, Alaska I love y'all for fucking with me Based God Yeah, Yeah, Yeah So don't ever ever speak on Lil B You might get your ass ate through the back No ho- No pope, no pope, no pope But for the ladies That's some real shit Huh ha... Video The video for "I Own Swag" is one of Lil B's most popular. It takes place at a skate park and features Lil B posing with a rose. Onscreen text NOBODY WILL MATCH NEW LIL B MIXTAPE "GODS FATHER" NO ONE ON EARTH CAN MATCH LIL B AS AN ARTIST HE HAS CHANGED MUSIC FOREVER - Lil B Category:God's Father Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Diss Tracks